Joyless Victory
by Bandi-cute
Summary: Prequel to “Speed of Desire”. Aku remembers his tribal life eons ago, including his memory of his twin brother Uka and their continuously clashing ideals.
1. Part 1: Reflection

**Joyless Victory**

Prequel to "_Speed of Desire_"

**Part 1: Reflection **

Days and nights pass frivolously enough for those whose worries cease to exist. Crash Bandicoot was a living example of such unaffected cheerfulness. It had scarcely been a week since his latest confrontation with Dr. Neo Cortex, where he had faced his most formidable adversary and still he was as good-humored as ever. Aku Aku admired him for that. Why, even at that very moment Crash was sitting directly before the enemy who had nine days ago been resolute on killing him, playing a game of cards.

Crunch Bandicoot was a strange creature, quiet and brooding at one moment, and over-exaggeratingly thunderous with mild frustration at the next. Aku could not, even after observing him for some time, grasp the former species of this bandicoot. Normally, it was simple for him. There were few bandicoots native to the isle, Western Barred particularly common. However, Crunch's burgundy fur and aggressive disposition were not typical attributes of bandicoots. Even in evolved form, Crunch resembled a wolf more than a bandicoot. He was a very strange individual indeed.

"Quit stalling, rodent, what do you have?"

Crash tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I fear I have made a very imprudent error."

"Better for me then, lay them down and let me see."

Crash shrugged. "Okey dokey."

The smaller bandicoot revealed a very neat full-house, spades and hearts. Crash smiled sweetly.

"The error I made was not raising you for everything you had. You're very competitive Crunchy."

Crunch's eyes were glued upon the cards that had triumphed over his, and he growled low in his throat.

"What did I say before? Don't call me that."

"What?"

"You know."

"I don't think I do."

Crunch's ears folded back against his head, illustrating his rising anger. Why did Crash always insist on baiting him? Perhaps because he enjoyed it so much.

"If you're bent out of shape because I kicked your butt again, there's not much I can do about that. Maybe you should try playing me when I'm asleep and you'll have better luck."

Aku frowned. He didn't understand cards, and didn't much see the fascination with betting objects on a specific series of numbers or suits. It was rather ridiculous to him. Coco suddenly entered the living room, her cheeks smeared with grease, just catching the end of Crash's gloating. Coco stepped toward her brother and sighed.

"But if you're asleep, Crash, how will you slip these cleverly hidden aces into your hand?"

As she spoke, Coco reached down and slid two aces out of Crash's pocket. She let them flutter to the table before pulling the elastic out of her hair and heading for her sleeping quarters. Crunch stared at the aces with a slack jaw. Crash chuckled nervously.

"Now, how in the world do you suppose that happened?"

Crunch exploded like a volcano, but Crash was already up and darting for the door. It was amazing how quickly Crash could move when he had a mind too. Aku followed the chase outside, and grinned contently. Life had settled back into order, and thankfully neither Crash nor Coco seemed any worse for it. Coco appeared in the doorway with a bright smile lightening her features.

"That brother of mine, doesn't care that Crunch is four times the size of him as long as he gets a laugh."

"He is an energetic rascal." Aku agreed.

Silence settled over them for a moment, but not uncomfortable. Aku felt an incredible protection over Coco, which she strongly resented in her younger years. She seemed quite tolerant of it now, although she frequently demonstrated displeasure at his constant watchfulness.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, kay Aku? See you later."

As Coco bounded off into the jungle, Aku smiled with the pride that any guardian feels when their charge grows up. Coco was by no means an adult yet, however she had developed such a mature confidence since the last mission that Aku could not help being proud of her. With Crunch still chasing Crash across the sandbar, Aku decided he should take some time for himself to meditate. It had been so long since his last, and he missed those secluded moments of tranquility.

Aku briskly floated to a pretty little plateau amid the ruins. The trees opened at one side of the clearing, offering a glorious view of the sea meeting the steady solid line of the sky. Aku settled into a trance and allowed the energy's swirling about him to enter his awareness. It had been a long while since he became one with the ancient powers that drifted through across the island, whispering secrets and incantations on the whistle of the wind. Without even realizing it Aku returned to his former life, eons into the past. Images and thoughts whirled through his mind, and he could do nothing but allow them to pass and remember.


	2. Part 2: Remembrance

**Part 2: Remembrance **

_Aku Aku was the high mage of his tribe. He was the one people came to for spiritual guidance and treatment for illness. His power in the healing arts was renowned, and for many years his people lived in peace and in health. Aku's memories drifted upon one memory, the corner of the village where he resided unfolding like a painting before him. The sun was warm as he strode out of his shelter, followed closely by his patient. Aku turned to face him._

_"You will remember then Gi'osh? Rub the ointment over your arm twice in the morning and once in the evening and that burn should be gone within the week."_

_The young tribesmen bowed before him._

_"Thank you very much Great Aku Aku."_

_Aku watched Gi'osh shuffle through the busy marketplace, and turned away as soon as the young man disappeared into the crowd of people. Aku never understood why the tribespeople insisted on addressing him as the Great Aku Aku. He looked exactly like them, he was only gifted in healing techniques. He also held the title of ancient mage, and it was perhaps that mantle that made the villagers nervous. However, he always felt satisfied if he could be of use to the content and naïve people of the village. _

_Aku brushed back the leather curtain covering his doorway, but before he could step inside he heard a sound behind him. He halted, and turned his head. The crowd was in an upheaval, something that Aku could not see was obviously well received by the onlookers. When the living wall of villagers parted, Aku inhaled sharply. In the midst of the cheers, a man dressed in animal skins strode forward with a great smile on his face. The ceremonial bones that dangled from his bronzed skin glistened in the sunlight. Aku sighed. His twin brother, Uka Uka, had returned from the hunt. He and his hunters bore the weight of more then twenty freshly slaughtered wild hogs from the jungle, and laid them before the village to receive praise for their effort. Aku felt his temper rise. He had explained to Uka before his exertion that they had more then enough crops to sustain the village. One or two hogs would do. The remaining carcasses would be left to rot away, useless. Aku looked on for a moment more, and then disappeared into his hut._

_--_

_Aku folded his legs and placed his hands lightly against his knees, posture straight and eyes lightly closed. The smoking incense filled the air with spice, and Aku could feel the warmth of the candles against his face. He remained in that posture, calming his mind and requesting the ancient gods to continue to bring prosperity to his people. He thanked the island powers for bestowing him with his gift of healing, as he did every evening before feasting. There was so much to be thankful for. Their village was thriving, their tribe had not been stricken by any fatal illnesses, and their land was plentiful and rewarding for those who worked it. Yet, amid all this good, Aku could not clear from his mind the unexplainable segment of flourishing malevolence…_

_Aku's deep meditation was broken abruptly upon the noisy entrance of an individual he could identify without looking. Uka's thunderous laughter vibrated in the small healing hut._

_"Well, brother, it seems I was right to bring back such a glorious abundance of meat. I can still hear their applause ringing in my ears."_

_"And that noise, Uka," Aku said calmly as he stood. "Is the reason that you will never learn."_

_Uka was silent for a moment, stunned, perhaps. However, such a reply should not have been unexpected. Aku made use of this silence by sorting clay jars of herbs on the shelf. The laugh returned, stronger then the last._

_"Ah, your jealousy shows far too vividly, brother. You would do well to conceal it, and perhaps altruism will follow."_

_Aku did not react to this insult, nor did he react to the added irritation at Uka's disrespectful behavior. The younger twin threw himself upon a couch and lifted his feet upon Aku's medicine table, his rough movement causing bowls to spill and spiritual healing leaves to fall to the floor. Aku knelt down and retrieved the fallen items, all calmness._

_"What, precisely, do I have to learn?" Uka demanded hotly._

_"A consideration for life, Uka, a compassion you do not have. I told you there was no reason to hunt this season, for the crops were successful. One or two, I advised, would be enough."_

_"I tire of your constant arrogance, brother. What makes you think you know what is best for the tribe?" Uka's infamous anger was growing, and Aku was in no mood to deal with it._

_"I offer only advice to you, Uka. I cannot place you on the correct path, but I can attempt to guide you, can I not?"_

_"Your path? The path of goodness and weakness? You, who would take food from our own tribe to feed to those mongrels outside our borders?"_

_"People like us who are starving."_

_"Animals that should be conquered. Their land is fresher then ours, and they do nothing but waste what they have."_

_Aku dropped his chin in shame. "You speak so single-mindedly. Could we not teach them? We could join together and become an even stronger tribe. Gaining more land for ourselves is useless if we haven't the people to work it."_

_Uka slammed his fist on the table, angered. _

_"Do not address me in that superior tone, Aku, as though you know all! You don't know the first thing about retaining the safety of this tribe."_

_Aku sighed. "There is no need to turn this discussion into an argument. I have stated my opinion, and if you take any consideration of what I say you will defend this village from enemies, but you will not invade."_

_"We are the most powerful tribe on this island!"_

_"All the more reason that we must make peaceful transactions, and hopefully other warring tribes will follow our example."_

_Uka stood up, glowering at his brother._

_"Your ideas are weak, brother. You would be the ruin of us all."_

_With those final words Uka marched angrily from the hut. Aku stood silently for a few moments, and then coolly rearranged the objects his passionate brother had put out of order._

_--_

_It was twilight when Aku was called from his shelter by the pounding sound of drums. He stepped outside into the cool evening air, one brow furrowed as he tried to make out where the drums were coming from. Quickly, he grasped his ceremonial robe and donned it as he strode through the seemingly abandoned city. Upon entering the centre of the village, Aku could make out the golden flames of torches, brightening the gathering darkness. The villagers were celebrating, but what, Aku did not know._

_He quickly made his way to the chief. He placed a hand upon his arm, and the latter turned about with a smile of gladness on his face. _

_"What is going on here?" Aku asked._

_"Ah, my friend, your brother has returned. He has orchestrated a battle with the Kia'ka and has decimated them. He returns now, and the people have gathered to celebrate his victory."_

_Aku's shoulders dropped in sadness. _

_"Victory…" He muttered quietly._

_The chief did not seem to understand his moroseness. "Why, my friend, you do not appear to be thankful for this miracle. The Kia'ka have stronger weapons then we, and your brother was convinced they had a mind to attack this village. But now we will never need to fear danger from them again."_

_"It is simple for one man to put so many into fear, encouraging them to support what would otherwise be a senseless crime."_

_This bitter statement was spoken quietly, and the chief could not quite hear him over the din. Aku watched as his brother returned, blood staining his arms and face like heathen markings. He held his arms above his head and made the most terrible sound Aku had ever heard. A roar of victory; his hunters each holding severed heads in their grasp as they echoed the savage bellow. Aku put a hand to his chest in horror. The chief applauded as loudly as the rest._

_"Consult the ancient powers, friend. Offer thanks for this great triumph."_

_Aku felt a sick feeling blossom within his stomach. He glanced up, and caught Uka's eye. The latter offered a self-satisfied smile, and held a bloody head high by the hair. Aku turned quickly and marched away, repulsed by what he had seen._

_--_

_The tribe had made a request for Aku to place a prayer of safe travel upon their newly constructed ship. Aku was rather surprised at the group of brave villagers will to travel the sea. Most of the tribespeople feared the vast unknown that surrounded their safe island. However, there were a dozen or so families that wished to venture past the world in which they saw._

_The vessel was carved from a light wood, and painted in many beautiful symbols and designs unique to the Cazi tribe. After the ship was stocked and ready, Aku stepped aboard the great ship. With a leaf of the blossom tree he bowed his head and held the branch before him somberly. He requested the presence of the island spirits to place their magic into the woodwork of the ship and protect it from danger. He felt the power surge through him, and he channeled it into the ship. When the blessing was finished, Aku strode to the railing and gently tossed the branch into the calm sea._

_He stepped down the ramp back onto the land and held out his hand to the captain. The families who would be apart of the venture were just behind, waiting for the command to board. Aku placed a hand on the captain's shoulder._

_"May you all travel in safety, and should you arrive to another world filled with great prosperity may you all live happily. If you should choose to return, we shall all wait to see your sails on the horizon and greet you with joy."_

_The captain bowed, as did the travelers. He clasped Aku's hand thankfully._

_"Thank you, Great One."_

_Aku watched as the people boarded the ship. There were so many different ages that had chosen to be part of such an adventure. Old men and women, young men and woman, whole families with children, and even some with newly born infants. It was an impressive demonstration of bravery, and Aku wished each of them well. The entire tribe had turned out to say farewell to those travelers, and kept their eyes upon the ship until it seemed to disappear into the very sky. Aku had noticed that during the entire event, he had not seen a sign of his brother. After the villagers began to disperse, Aku went in search of Uka. He found him in his hut, hunched over a map on the table. _

_"You missed the launch of our first Cazi vessel." Aku said gently, not interested in a fight._

_"Ingrates. That's what they are. Their ship will fail upon the first storm."_

_"Uka!" Aku snapped harshly. "Do not forget that just as my words can call upon ancient spirits to protect them, yours can do the same to do them ill."_

_"Ah yes." Uka said coolly, the sound of a hissing snake. "Twin mages, one born to tranquility and the other to aggression who would together create harmony. I care nothing for prophecies, brother, and if those weak creatures knew how powerful we were do you think they would not try to destroy us? They fear power. And you fear to demonstrate it. I am not so weak."_

_Aku frowned. "What are you speaking of?"_

_"I will defeat my enemies. I don't care what it takes."_

_"Uka," Aku tried to speak calmly. "By threatening the other tribes you will ultimately drive them into a gathered resistance against us. Even if you remove the sense of humanity, absent in your ambitions always, strategically it is unwise."_

_Uka turned from his map and faced his brother. "So I see while my back was turned you have developed an acute understanding of the arts of war."_

_"I have not, I only understand how peaceful people will react when they are threatened by invasion."_

_For a silent moment Uka did nothing but glower at him. Finally, he scoffed and turned back to his work._

_"Your presence is irritating. Leave."_

_With a deep sigh Aku turned and departed. By rights, Uka was in command of the defense of the village. Aku knew that he should respect that, however there was something nagging at the back of his mind which worried him. As a spiritual healer, he learned that understanding the emotions of the body was important. Aku could feel something in Uka's aura that was wrong. He could feel the black shadow of evil intention casting itself over their peaceful village. Aku could feel that something was about to occur. However, he could not name the cause of his fear._


	3. Part 3: Ruin

**Part 3: Ruin**

Cortex's new ocean laboratory had taken a sufficient amount of time and a substantial amount of anthro slaves to construct. It was not yet completed, but it was on its way. However, Uka Uka hardly cared about that. Cortex could have multiple laboratories on each of the three islands once those renegade bandicoots were taken care of, and Uka knew just how to do it. Cortex was standing in the centre of a large chamber, ordering his minions about and orchestrating how his new laboratory should be constructed. Uka drifted up to Cortex, pleased at the way the human jumped upon seeing him.

"I have business to attend to, Cortex. I want to see this base operational when I return. Is that a problem for you?"

Cortex shook his head quickly.

"No, Great One. My minions will work faster to complete your inclination."

"Good." Was Uka's only reply, and the next moment his physical body disappeared from sight.

--

Uka Uka was a spirit of the mortal man he used to be. Therefore, his soul had no physical form. He could manipulate a mask to communicate his intentions, and to contain his widespread spirit into a singular form. It was simpler that way. After Cortex's recent failure at the hands of Crash Bandicoot, Uka had begun to consider how useful his pawn really was. Ever since Uka had first commanded him, the doctor had failed at every mission he attempted. However Uka, impatient as he was, was unable to dispose of him without a thought as he would have done in the past. Somehow, he couldn't place all the blame on Cortex. That bandicoot, Cortex's greatest failure, was astoundingly difficult to destroy. Uka had witnessed this first hand. He had, at first, believed it was all the work of his accursed brother that kept the mutant safe, however, upon seeing the creature in battle Uka could see that was not entirely the case.

It didn't matter anymore. He would destroy that bandicoot, and all the other creatures living upon those islands. If by mistake he destroyed Cortex too, so be it. Uka's spirit drifted back to the high mountain that was once the centre of the single, great island. It was a place Uka had often ventured to, where the ancient spirits of darkness whispered the secrets of chaos and domination. Lessons Uka absorbed with relish. Here would be the place he would release the final stroke, and finally the islands would be purged of the revolting, unnatural creatures that inhabited it.

--

_As Aku Aku continued his mediation, his thoughts unwillingly brought him to the last time he'd truly seen his brother. Uka had gathered an army among the villagers, and prepared to march to battle. As Aku predicted, the other tribes had joined forces to defend against this threat. However, before the day of the battle Uka was nowhere to be seen. Aku could sense a strange power in the air, a darkness seemed quiet at first, then a resounding echo, and faded back to silence. Aku did not understand what was causing this. It was as though he could see a storm approaching, even though the sky was completely clear._

_Suddenly, Aku felt a strong feeling of rage erupt within his mind. He could feel it feeding off the life surrounding him and growing stronger. But it was not his rage. It came from his brother. No one was aware of this invisible attack that affected the doctor so terribly, and they watched in stunned confusion as Aku sprinted out of the village into the wild jungle. He followed the feeling, a scream in his head. He was led to the beacon like a moth to a flame, never pausing and never loosing his way._

_The energy billowed down the mountainside like a black wave. Many times Aku would collapse to one knee in mental exhaustion. If he allowed his mind to weaken, the strengthening darkness would surely destroy him. The pinnacle of the power lay atop the mountain, the very peak. So Aku pressed onward, unfaltering. At a close range now, the energy began to lift small objects into the air, stones and plant life. They flew on the crest of the wind like insects. Aku pushed past the whirling sands and rocks until he made it into the cave at the tip of the mountain. Inside Uku Uka was motionless on his knees. Aku rushed toward him._

_"Uka? What is going on? What is happening?"_

_Uka was silent for a moment. He knelt before a raging fire, and even as sparks and bits of ash rained upon him he did not stir. Aku could hear a guttural sound, like the scraping of rock. He realized in a moment that Uka was muttering something. It was an incantation. Aku took a step back._

_"Are you the one doing this? Uka, you are awakening the dark magic." Aku lunged toward his brother and grasped his arm. "You know it cannot be controlled, brother, stop now!"_

_For a second Uka didn't move. Then, all of a sudden, he stood and gripped his brother's wrist hard. Aku gasped at the state of his face. Uka's features looked almost withered, and his skin had taken on a frightening red pigment. Yet it was his eyes that terrified him the most. His irises had disappeared, leaving nothing but twin black pools of absolute hatred. He began to speak, his teeth were jagged and blackened, and his voice was of the kind that could not be described._

_"I will destroy my enemies. You will not interfere."_

_Uka threw Aku toward the entrance of the cave, and the latter stumbled and fell to his back. He rose quickly._

_"Please, brother, listen to me. This power may destroy your enemies but there is a greater price to pay. You cannot control this energy. It will devour you along with the village we are charged to protect. You must stop."_

_Uka's lips curled back into the wickedest of sneers. He raised a hand. "Farewell, feeble brother."_

_An invisible explosion resounded within the cave, and Aku consciously felt his body propel backward. The wind rushed past him as he plummeted to the earth, all the while feeling a sadness creep within him. His own brother had called upon the powers of darkness. Aku did not know what Uka now had the capacity to do. All he knew was he needed to protect the village._

_Aku called out to the island powers, allowing the magic to cradle his descent until his feet touched the ground with hardly a shudder. He opened his arms, palms upward, and made a plea to the energies that controlled harmony to pass through him. The storm that Uka was creating was tangible now. The sky began to darken and the waves began to rage. Blackness fell over the land. As the white power passed into Aku's body, his heightened awareness alerted him to the intense sensations of terror and confusion from the villagers. His senses stretched past the Cazi, and he could sense the apprehension of the other clans and tribes, unsure and afraid. _

_Aku opened his eyes. His entire corona was stark white, opposite to the black orbs of his brother. The power inside him was warm and calming. He would need to energize this power to stop Uka before he could harm anyone. Aku felt his body float into the air. He headed for the mountain, and with a slight shock he realized that Uka was already reaching the strongest of his ability. He was standing on the very peak of the mountain, his hands held high above him. Aku's eyes widened. He could see what Uka was attempting, and the thought caused his mortal soul to panic. Waves as high as mountains materialized from the horizon; they billowed toward the island like galloping tigers. Uka held the power of chaos in his very hands. _

_"Face the wrath of your destructor!" Uka roared, throwing back his head and shook the island with a terrible laugh._

_Aku shot toward him. "Uka! No!"_

_Uka met his eyes and sneered. "You're too late brother, now you will die with the rest of them."_

_Uka shot a shadowy orb of energy toward Aku, but the latter dodged easily. Uka continued to attack, but Aku was too swift to be struck. Irritated, Uka turned his attentions on his own tribe. He sent energies to topple buildings and statues, killing those unfortunate enough to be trapped beneath them. As Aku became distracted by this senseless destruction, a power as hot as a heated blade pierced through him. Dazzled by the burning pain the attack created, Aku fluttered down to the ground like a wounded bird. He fell to his knees in the centre of the village. Around him, he could hear the sounds of chaos. Villagers running from the unstable structures into the jungles, crying over dead family, and the omnipresent shouts and screams that accompanied each new terror._

_Aku shakily rose to his feet, and to his horror he watched the waves attack the island from every angle. The water descended upon all, crashing through villages and tearing down trees. The world was crumbling before his very eyes. Summoning strength he did not have, Aku rose into the air once more, calling upon every power he had access to, and held every ounce of energy he could withstand. He held his hands out, staring up toward the sky as he pushed the massive strength of the ocean water back. He could see fire raining from the sky. People killed every moment. His consciousness left him, and his body was but a conductor of defense against Uka's power. Chaos ensued around him, and he could do nothing but hold back the waves as he saw the eradication of every last human on the island. Even through the devastation, Aku could see the conclusion. He knew what would become. Whether he had the strength to fulfill this act or not, remained to be seen._

_The strain was becoming too much to bear. However, Aku continued to withstand the pressure. At moments his concentration would weaken, and cascades of water would come crashing down upon the island. Aku fought as hard as he could, but his strength was ebbing. It was only when he remembered that to fully be in power with the ancient spirits, a being must be at peace. But surely such a state did not apply now? If he calmed his mind, the weight of Uka's power would perhaps destroy him instantaneously. However, Aku knew already that if he did not do something, failure would be the outcome. So he relaxed his mind._

_The uncertain world inside him seemed to clear in an instant. He could see with a clarity that was both strange and wonderful. Twice, thrice the power surged through him. The slashing water and whirling debris parted for a moment, and Aku could see his corrupted brother clearly. Uka turned and met his gaze. His visage twisted in fury, and he tried to strengthen his attack. However, just as Aku predicted, he could not control the powerful currents of dark energy. His attacks were erratic, and lashed out past their mark. Aku was in a perfect state of calmness. Aku pressed his hands together, and with a deep inhale he released a shaft of white energy. The power struck Uka and caused him to topple over the side of the mountain. He was able to catch himself before he tumbled into the abyss, but Aku replaced his position on the peak. He stared down at his defeated brother. Uka snarled, wild as a feral beast. Then, miraculously, he began to laugh again. _

_"What are you going to do now, brother?" Uka asked. "You cannot kill me."_

_It was a fact, not a plea. One twin, no matter how sinister his pair, could not live on his own. Aku's face was calm as he nodded and replied._

_"I know. That is not my intention." Aku opened his arms and commanded the island energy to enter him. His eyes remained fixed on his brother. "But you must be stopped."_

_The energies whirled through the air around them, and Aku could feel the denseness of the power. The ancient spirits spoke in a dialect unknown to man but fluently understood by mages. Uka was tried and sentenced to life imprisonment, and it was up to Aku to execute the order. With a heavy heart Aku directed the power toward his brother, and watched as the light wrapped about him. He could hear Uka's howls of rage, but he did not shrink from his task. As the light closed around Uka, Aku met his eyes one last time. Pure, raw rage was all he could see there. _

_"Prepare yourself, brother, for I will return. And when I do I will destroy you!"_

_The light closed about him in a silver sphere. A great blinding flash proceeded, and as soon as Aku's vision cleared he knew. It was done. He stood on the peak of the mountain top, his body exhausted and his mind blank. Although he had locked Uka away forever, Aku had not been able to preserve the life on the islands. As he glanced about him, he understood with sadness that the ocean water he'd been unable to hold back had collapsed and flowed between the highlands. The single island was divided into three. Aku slowly drifted toward his village, and saw with no surprise that not a single human had survived the attack._

_For the next month Aku buried the bodies of the villagers and uttered prayers for each of them. He spent each long, lonely day repairing the harmony of the islands, clearing away tears and weaving new threads of tranquility. Uka Uka's attack would take years to clear away forever, and the islands would perhaps carry scars of the devastation for generations to come. One positive instance Aku was pleased about was that many of the animals survived. A few years later and they would thrive and populate each of the three islands. However, the disarrayed island magic had begun to affect them. Aku did not know to what extent, for he was utterly broken. He remained on the smallest of the three islands, trying to return his world back to the way it was, and knowing full well that it was impossible._

_Three years since the eradication of the island tribes, the dark clouds had momentarily cleared. The Cazi ship, along with many of its passengers, had returned. These survivors became the smallest island's tribe, and remained so throughout the years. As each generation passed through the realm of life Aku watched over them, but not as a physical being. He had become nothing more then a spirit drifting across the winds, a guardian of the human and animal life upon the island. It was only when another strange disturbance threatened the islands that Aku emerged from exile to take a physical form. For eons he had prayed he could repent for the destruction he'd allowed befall the island, and his chance came with the appearance of the first of the animal mutations. Crash Bandicoot._


	4. Part 4: Repentance

**Part 4: Repentance **

Aku's eyes drifted open. The memory had been so vivid the dense emotions of pain and loss were still as fresh as ever. Aku bowed his head solemnly. After those first years of life many mysteries had been forged through time. There were many things Aku did not know, and did not care to know. For instance, he knew creatures lived upon the centre island, creatures whose heritage was nearly as old as the mountains themselves. Evil powers lurked everywhere, their foundation created from the echoes of Uka's senseless apocalypse.

Aku allowed his thoughts to lay to rest. There was nothing left to regret. The "failed" creations he'd taken under his guardianship were safe and content. Yet Aku knew that contentment could not last for long. Uka had not been destroyed upon that space station, that much Aku knew. Whether or not Cortex had been was a different matter. Uka would be back to complete his revenge, as he had promised, and Aku would need to wait until the day he did.

Aku returned to the house to find Crash and Crunch bantering, once again. From what Aku could gather, Crash had accidently run himself off a cliff and Crunch had to save him. Crash didn't seem affected in the least, wearing a big smile on his face as he lay back on the sofa. Crunch, on the other hand, was frowning darkly.

"I've never met a bigger idiot."

"You've met Cortex."

"How is it possible to tumble over a cliff ten feet from where you were running?"

"I tripped."

"Ten feet?"

"Momentum is everything, Crunchy-pie."

Crunch snarled. "I told you-"

"Or are you upset about the smooch I gave you for saving me."

"Don't talk about that, you creep."

"But since you were the one who chased me off the cliff in the first place, I don't think you really deserved it. Maybe I'll ask Coco."

"I said, don't talk about it." Crunch growled, obviously still unused to Crash's comical conduct.

It was at this time that Crash noticed Aku's entrance. He grinned and offered a quick wave.

"Hey Aku, just in time. Crunch and I were just discussing-"

"You mention it again, rodent," Crunch interrupted gutturally. "And I'll break your arms."

Crunch frowned. "I was just going to praise you for being such a nice guy. You did save me from falling off a cliff (though you were the reason I fell off)."

Crunch was nearly at the end of his rope, and Aku could understand. Sometimes Crash didn't know when to take a break from his constant joking.

"Do not allow yourself to be too affected by Crash's behavior Crunch. He is only trying to annoy you."

"And he's succeeding." Crunch mumbled.

"Let's just say this is payback for all the mean things you said to me, which have traumatized me for life." Crash said with a smile.

Crunch was about to retort, when Coco rushed in. She looked frazzled, and had her bottom lip between her teeth, an obvious sign that something was troubling her.

"Aku, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course." Aku said and followed her.

Before they were out of earshot they could hear Crash call out, "If it's Cortex again, tell him I'm not at home!"

"Quiet in there!" Coco called back before returning her attention to her concern.

She remained silent as she briskly strode in a resolute direction.

"What is it, Coco?" Aku asked.

Coco suddenly stopped, and pointed up at the sky. There was something there, just a shimmer, but a strange sight to see on a clear day. It looked almost like a storm cloud. Then, like a stab to the heart, Aku understood what the sight was. He covered his terror well, turning to Coco with a gentle smile.

"That's nothing, Coco, just an approaching storm, that's all."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen a cloud that looks like that."

"Do not let it worry you, my child, if it were a danger I would sense it. Let us return to the house."

Coco still looked uncertain, but she trusted Aku's judgment. Aku could hardly keep a contended countenance knowing what was occurring. He and Coco returned to the house quickly. Upon returning, Aku announced that he had some things to do and he would be back soon. He left swiftly, but he knew that Coco had her suspicions that he was not being entirely truthful in his assurance, which of course, he was not. That cloud forming in the clear twilight sky was not a natural storm, but the base of a spell Aku recognized from so many years ago. The ancient power of destruction, forged and wielded once more by his brother.

Coco would convey her suspicions to Crash, that much was certain, and being the kind of steadfast creatures they were they would attempt to help him. Yet in this battle, they could not assist. So Aku placed a simple sleeping charm over the household. He sensed each bandicoot gradually fall asleep under the influence of the spell. Crash slept quickly, as was natural for him. Coco fell into sleep shortly after. Crunch was by far the most difficult to encourage, but after a moment he too fell away to sleep. With the bandicoots as safe as they could be in such a situation, Aku turned and headed for the source of the power.

--

Uka reveled in the energy he created. His strength was monumental, and his studies of dark magic prepared him for every current and every wave of ancient energy he controlled. Finally, he would repay his brother for the eons of imprisonment he'd bestowed upon him. Finally he would ensure his revenge. Firstly, he would destroy the islands and every living creature upon them that were so precious to his brother.

He stirred dark energy, kindling it to make it strong. His mouth curled into an evil smile as he gathered his strength to attack. It would not be long now before the islands were nothing but smoldering ash. However, as expected, Uka could sense a presence intent on interfering with his plan.

"Uka, stop this at once."

Uka faced his brother with a sneer.

"You will not stop me, brother, not this time. Now you will pay for my years of captivity."

"I had not wished it to come to that Uka, but you left me no choice."

"You cannot imprison me again, Aku. I am not the irrational weakling I had been when we last combated one another."

Aku's eyes were downcast. "Not weak, no, but still irrational."

The storm raged above them both, but there was nothing Aku could do to stop him. The spell had been cast.

"Your destruction is at hand, brother!" Uka bellowed with a wicked laugh. "May your mutations awaken as wretched in the next world."

Aku felt sadness fill him eternally. He bowed his head, disheartened at what he must do. Uka was surely powerful enough to destroy the islands, and in doing so would destroy Crash, Crunch, Coco, and every other innocent creature inhabiting the land. Aku could not allow that. As the storm raged above him, whirling clouds and forked electricity clawing at the air, Aku made his choice. It was a selfish decision, but there was no other way. Aku calmed his mind and called the ancient spirits of protection to him. Slowly at first, he weaved a tapestry of golden energy. His plan escaped Uka's notice, the latter already rejoicing in his victory. Although Aku appeared beaten, he was not. He focused his weaving around Uka, shielding the island from his dark magic.

Suddenly, the storm that seemed so strong and terrifying began to dwindle. Uka glanced about curiously, unsure as to why his power was depleting. He forced more energy into his attack, but to no avail. He locked eyes with his brother, but Aku could not see him any more. So overcome with power, Aku merely gazed on with an indifferent expression as he enclosed Uka's raging form in golden light. Subconsciously, he heard the evil creature shouting in absolute rage. Aku did not hesitate. He locked his brother within the impenetrable ancient magic.

Trapped within the cocoon of power, Uka spoke out in a guttural, grinning voice. "If you lock me away again, brother, I will escape. I will free myself once again, just like before."

Aku knew this, and he was prepared. He shook his head slowly.

"No Uka, you will not return. Not this time."

With those final words Aku used the whirling magic to sear a hole from one dimension to the next. The power was so overcoming that Aku could hardly contain it, but with every force he could manage he held open the tear. He banished his brother to a far dimension, one he could never return from and never harm his charges again. Uka could see what Aku intended, and his face became an expression of eternal hatred and howling fury. Aku was not deterred. He forced Uka through the hole and skillfully sealed it away. In a moment, the storm had ceased, and the night had returned to its normal tranquility. Aku gazed into the starry night breathlessly. Finally, it was done.


	5. Part 5: Recovery

**Part 5: Recovery**

A memory returned. As children, Aku and Uka were inseparable. No being in the world could understand the power these twins held within their grasps, and for a time, they could trust none but each other. They depended on one another, supported one another unconditionally. Before the human tribes had formed, the two remained together, living with only one another for company. They shared duties, hunting and harvesting, building and learning. Always together, devoted to each other. Aku could remember what their lives had been, even all those eons past, the feeling of safety and contentment he felt with his brother at his side. Despite what the future had brought, Aku continued to love his brother until the very end.

--

With a heavy heart Aku returned to the island. He drifted across the breeze, the age of his soul gradually returning and bringing with it a feeling of exhaustion. Upon returning to the house, he quietly entered and gazed about the living room. Crash was laying spread across the couch, one leg propped against the backrest and snoring loudly. Crunch was sagged against the wall, each inhalation soft and steady. When Aku glanced in search of Coco, he felt his heart leap in shock. Coco was nowhere to be seen.

Aku swiftly flew from the house, stretching out his awareness in search of her. At first, he could not sense her, and his nervousness escalated. He then reasoned that he had exhausted his strength, and therefore would not be particularly proficient at summoning his powers at present. So he simply searched, rapidly gazing about in hopes of a trace. He suddenly felt a twinge in his mind, and instantaneously he believed he knew Coco's whereabouts.

He travelled quickly through the golden evening, heading to a place he knew very well. When he rounded the bend, he sighed in relief. Coco was lying fast asleep on the extended branch of a blossom tree. Her tiny, delicate hands were pressed against her sleeping face as her shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Aku crept up quietly, knowing the spell would quickly wear off and unwilling to wake her. This tree held a particular importance to him, as well as to her. It was here in this tree that Aku had first discovered Coco as a very young girl during the early years of the contamination. Coco had just evolved, and dealt with her new feelings with resentfulness and suspicion. She'd always been clever, even in those days.

As Aku neared, he noticed with some pain that silver tears were trickling down Coco's cheeks. She was mumbling something as she slept, and her tone suggested a feeling of disconcertment. Aku lifted Coco into a warm embrace of golden energy, and as gently as if he were carrying a baby bird in his hands, he carried her back to the house.

--

Aku looked on as the three bandicoots argued about who should decide what they were to do that day. No one wanted Crash to choose, for they already knew he'd settle for a group snooze. Coco was intent on going swimming in the ocean, but Crash objected to this, not wanting to spoil his handsome fur by getting wet. Crunch wanted to go off on his own to train, but Coco was resolute that they do something together, and so Crunch was bullied into remaining. It was strange how easily Coco could manipulate the aggressive and resolute bandicoot.

As Aku glanced on, a voice echoed within his mind. A voice he would never have remembered if it hadn't been so very important to him. The voice of a child. Ever so quietly, it spoke.

_"Do you care about me?"_

Another voice answered, one Aku knew well_. "Yes, more than my very soul. No matter what happens around us, I will always protect you."_

_"And I'll protect you."_

"_As long as we stay together, no harm will come to us."_

"_Never, Aku?" _

_"No matter what happens, we will always be brothers."_

Aku closed his eyes softly, and reopened them. The light warmed his face as he watched the innocent creatures bantering back and forth before him. They had finally decided on a course of action. As they started toward the sandbank, Coco turned her head and smiled at him, her yellow hair dancing around her face as she called out to him.

"Are you coming Aku?"

Aku heaved a sigh, and with a faint smile he nodded. Although his memory flared with painful recollections he followed along mutely, taking comfort in knowing that the bandicoots could continue to live in a world of prosperity and security.


End file.
